The invention has for its object to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art or at least provide a useful alternative to the prior art.
The flow-control valve according to the invention is primarily constructed for the injection of chemicals into oil wells or into various processes in in which the counter-pressure may be of a magnitude of several hundred bara and be varying over time. In the oil industry, there is an expressed need for flow-control valves that have better repeatability and better flow stability than the valves available today. This is particularly true when there is a need for injection rates down towards 2-3 litres per 24 hours. The invention concerned is provided to attend to this need and has, in that respect, demonstrated good properties. Generally, the invention is suitable for the flow control of gas as well as liquid, and its application is thus not limited to the oil industry or to fluid mediums. However, the description that follows is simplified in that reference is made only to fluids in liquid form.